Marco Adhemar/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with a panoramic landscape view of Rio de Janeiro.) * Marco (v/o): "This is Rio de Janeiro, one of the largest cities in Brazil. It is a place filled with beautiful women, exotic locations you would love to visit, and of course..." (Cut to a scenery view of the beach known as Copacabana.) * Marco (v/o): "...Copacabana beach. Of course if you're a tourist, you would love to come here for it. But enough about the wonders of my country." (Scene cuts to nighttime and Usher/Nicki Minaj's "Lil' Freak" plays in the background. We're shown one of the buildings in Rio de Janeiro and that building leads to Club Six, which the camera then takes us to.) * Marco (v/o): "This is where you can find me. At a place called Club Six." (We're shown everyone at Club Six having a good time.) * Marco (v/o): "My name is Marco Adhemar. I'm a Capoeira expert and a local entertainer at bars like this. Here is me in my spectacular performance." (We then see Marco Adhemar on stage doing amazing Capoeira moves. Everyone cheers.) * Marco (v/o): "Capoeira is a martial art, which means that it is more then just dancing. It is also a deadly form of street fighting. Capoeira combines peacefulness, strength and cardio together with added doses of harmony." (The next day, Marco's at Copacabana beach. Enjoying himself until a flyer sweeps its way towards him.) * Marco (v/o): "Today I saw this piece of paper fly towards the beach. When I got it, I read it was for some tournament called "Brutal Fists"." (Marco catches the flyer and reads that it is for the Brutal Fists tournament. He reads the whole flyer.) * Marco (v/o): "Upon reading about this competition, I thought I'd go there so I can show the world the glory that is Capoeira." (Marco looks up at the sky with a smile on his face. Cut to the sunny sky with birds seen flying.) * Marco (v/o): "I understand the risks behind the whole thing, but remember what I said about Capoeira earlier? I'm capable of facing what I'm about to endure." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Marco Adhemar walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Here comes Capoeira master, Marco Adhemar from Brazil!" (The crowd cheers for Marco.) * Referee: "Now he will face against the Plasma Juggernaut, a monster composed of plasmic energy and gold! Will he survive!" (The Plasma Juggernaut walks into the arena and roars at Marco Adhemar) ' * Marco: "I might want to rethink fighting here." * Referee: "Don't be such a pussy and fight this thing, please." * Marco: "Alright then. I will!" Final Boss Cutscene '(Marco Adhemar defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Marco is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) * Edmund: "Greetings, Marco Adhemar. I am Edmund Gareth, known notoriously as the Mad Alchemist." * Marco: "A mad alchemist?" * Edmund: "Of course! Let me tell you why I made this tournament. I'm looking for the strongest warriors across the world because I have an army of homunculi, artificial beings created by me. If those who fight me win, I let them leave alive. BUT if they lose, I kill them and take their life sources and store them into soldiers that will accompany me in my quest for world domination! People have partook in this tournament for specific reasons. Some want to stop me, others want a reward, but you, what are you here for?" * Marco: "I'm fighting in that tournament so I can show everyone the beauty of Capoeira." * Edmund: "Capoeira? You mean that fighting style where you dance around? HAHAHAHAHA! You're killing me here!" * Marco: "Why are you laughing?" * Edmund: "Because dancing as a way of fighting is a joke to me! What, are you gonna do the Thriller dance and partner up with a reanimated corpse of Michael Jackson? I'd love to see that because chances are, you're gonna lose!" * Marco: *furious* "You seem to not know the first thing about Capoeira! Capoeira is more than just dancing. I suggest you do your research every once and a while." * Edmund: "You know what, I'm starting this battle right now!" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) * Edmund: "I'll just go ahead and win the match without any worry." * Marco: *points at Edmund* "Well when I beat you, you're gonna regret shit-talking about my martial art!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) * Edmund: "Alright, I admit. I underestimated your martial art. I guess you can finish me off anyways." * ???: "Or let me kill him." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Ogoleithus: "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) * Ogoleithus: "You think you have won? Well think again!" * Marco: "Are you behind this tournament?" * Ogoleithus: "No. Edmund was behind it. He wanted to be god but I wouldn't let that asshole slap me in the face and rule this world. I will not let him do that and now I prevented it. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. THE REAL FUCKING GOD! Not this pathetic excuse of a god wannabe son of a bitch, Edmund Gareth!" * Marco: "So you're here to take over the world and not Gareth?" * Ogoleithus: "I've already sought my eyes on the world for centuries! Now you must get rid of me in order to prevent it from coming into turmoil when I'm around." Ending Cutscene (Scene takes place at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (just like before) ''at nighttime, ''with a panaromic view of the town, followed by a tour through the town) * Marco (v/o): "Having defeated a mad fool who underestimated Capoeira, I went back to my home country after celebrating my victory in the Brutal Fists tournament. And no, you did not see a zombified Michael Jackson earlier, even if Edmund made implications about it while making fun of my fighting style. What an idiot that Edmund Gareth." (Cut to a roda in the town. Everybody's gathered around in a circle for the dance. Drums are beating. One of the people participating in the roda is none other than Marco Adhemar.) * Marco: "My turn." (Marco comes in and does a couple of amazing Capoeira moves to the crowd. Cut to a behind shot of two guys watching.) * Man #1: "Hey, isn't this the guy who is said to have saved the world from some supervillain's plot for world domination?" * Man #2: "Had no idea he was eager enough to do that. He did state in an interview that his reason for participating in the Brutal Fists tournament was to express to everyone the wonders of Capoeira." (Cut to Marco doing more Capoeira techniques.) * Marco (v/o): "Now that people have seen what Capoeira is all about, I guess I should try and take it all the way to the Olympics." Category:Subpages